GW Boy Bands
by Shinigamibabe
Summary: This is Gw but they're a boy band. THIS HAS YAOI! Actaully more shounen ai but it could be yaoi 1x2, 3x4x5, 13x9


{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl{\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial;}{\f1\fnil\fcharset0 verdana;}{\f2\froman\fcharset0 Times New Roman;}}
    \viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs24 GW Boys Band\par
    \par
    \par
    Pairings: 1x2 3x4x5 13x6\par
    \par
    Disclaimers: No teh Boys don't belong to me. I wish they did but they don't. \par
    \par
    \par
    \par
    This is my first fic so please comment so i have a clue ^ _ ^ I plan for this story to have more than one chapter but I'm not really sure about that\par
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\par
    \par
    Ok just for the record the GW boys are a band, I haven't quite decided a name for them yet so if you can suggest one that'd be great. Umm they are touring cos they just released their first album. Their manager is Zechs and he is dating Treize. \par
    \par
    \i italics are words to the song\i0\par
    quotaions"" mean speaking\par
    ~authors notes~\par
    \par
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@\par
    \par
    \par
    \par
    \tab The crowd is screaming, the band tuning up. The five young men who will perform tonight are backstage with their manager and his boyfriend, performing their normal goodluck rituals (i.e. making out before the show, performance, leaving the house, whatever).\par
    \par
    \tab A man with a headset knocks on the door, the shockingly blond man stalks over to the door " WHAT IS IT?!?!?!?" The man with teh \par
    headset swallows nervously and says "Sir, Mr.Zechs, you're on in 5 minutes" The man, who apparently is named Zechs smiles and shut the door.\par
    He goes to the back of the room and grabs a japenese boy with short brown hair away from a kawaii(1) little braided boy and says "We're on in \par
    five, get ready adn keep your hands off each other" The brown-haired boy says "hn" turns away and grabs the other boy, then they head over to \par
    the make-up table. Zechs nods to the man he was with and says "Treize come help me with these three" Treize stands up and tehy walk over to\par
    the corner of the room where three boys are dancing together, occasionally stealing kisses from each other. The first boy was an exotic looking\par
    boy, who wsa most likely chinese. the second boy was a delicate looking blonde who was very much enjoying himself as he was sandwhiched \par
    between the other two boys. The last boy was taller than the rest with cool looking bangs that fell over one eye. Zechs grabbed the Chinese boy \par
    and the pulled him away from the blonde, who moaned but didnt respond. Zechs grabbed the blonde too while Treize took ahold of the tall guy. \par
    The blonde opened his eyes and pouted. He looked so kawaii that both of the other two boys immeadiatly reached for him but treize and zechs \par
    stepped between them. Zechs spoke up and said "You're on in five you need to get ready. Keep your hands off each other" The boys pouted but agreed. As they stepped over to the make-up table to join the japanese and the braided boy they reached for each other again. Zechs frowned and said "If you touch each other before the show then I'll make you go on Ms. Darlien's talk show so she can drool all over you guys" All five of the boys immeadiatly jumped apart from their respective partners. The boys finished with their stage makeup and stepped out in the hall. With security guards flanking them on all sides they walked down the hall to the stage. Treize" how can you make them keep their hands off each other? they're such bishounens(2)"\par
    \tab\par
    ~Duo: Thats mean threatening us with Relena, isnt that right heero?\par
    Heero: Hn\par
    Shinibabe: It worked didnt it?\par
    Duo: BUT I WAS ENJOYING MYSELF!!!\par
    Heero: you did interupt my duo time.... Omae o korosu!(3)\par
    Shinibabe: Come on you know you love me, if you're good maybe i'll write more make out sessions later\par
    Quatre, Wufei, Trowa: What about US?\par
    Wufei: It would be injustice for us not to have one!\par
    Shinibabe: Ok everyone can have one\par
    All: YEAH!~~~~~~~~~~\par
    \par
    \par
    \tab The braided hair boy grabs a mike and runs out on the stage. The crowd starts to scream his name. He smiles and a lot of teh crowd\par
    immeadiatly faints. "Hey, everyone My name is Duo Maxwell. Tonight you're gonna see your favorite band ever, (band name goes here)! \par
    All those at home, Ya know ya wanna be here tonight cos it is happenin! *blows a kiss* Here is a fellow hottie.................... \par
    QQQQQQQUAAATTRREE WIIINNEERR!!!!!!!! *crowd screams, Quatre comes running out* Quatre of course is our piano player and back-up \par
    vocalist, and too bad for all you ladys cos Quatre is taken!*Quatre runs over to teh piano* Speaking of taken here comes another hottie, \par
    WWUUUFFEEIIII CHHANNNGG!!!"\par
    \par
    ~Is it Wufei Chang or Chang Wufei??~\par
    \par
    \par
    *Wufei runs out* " Wufei is our alto guitar player, and sexy as hell dont you agree?" *crows screams several people get nose bleeds, \par
    Wufei goes over and french kisses Quatre before grabbing his guitar, and taking his postion by the piano, Duo winks* As you all know, \par
    Wufei and Quatre are an *item*, that still leaves TTRRROOOWWAAA BBAARRTTONN!!!!!!!*Trowa runs out, crowd cheers* Trowa is banging \par
    on the drums for us tonight, he also our own little , well maybe not so little *wink*, acrobat! Speaking of acrobats I wonder how flexible he REALLY\par
    is, Quatre you wanna tell us? How bout you Fei? *Quatre and Wufei both blush, Trowa grabs his sticks ~thats drum sticks you hentai people!~, \par
    steals a kiss from wufei and quatre then goes to sit behind the drums* and that leaves my main squeze, our lead gitaurist with the sexy bod..... \par
    HEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO YYYYUUUYYY!!!!! *heero runs out and grabs duo for a REAALLYY LONG kiss, kiss ends\par
    duo looks confused, heero smirks and grabs his gituar* okk yeah... where were we... oh yeah thats heero yuy, our umm... gituarist and 2nd \par
    back-singer, co-writer of all our songs. What do I do you ask besides sit here and be pretty? I'm the lead singer and I write all our songs. On with\par
    the concert............. Tonight we're gonna sing a new song that we wrote this afternoon. Everyone had a hand in writing it and everyones got a turn\par
    in singing it. ARE YOU READY" *crowd screams and cheers* "ok then" *music starts up\par
    \par
    \pard\sb100\sa100\i\f1\fs20 Wufei\line Where's all\line My G pilots\line Let me hear y'all\line Flow pilots\par
    Hey pilots, go pilots,\line Soul pilots, flow pilots\line Hey pilots, go pilots,\line Soul pilots, go pilots \par
    Duo\line He met Shingami down\line In old L2\line Strutting his stuff\line On the street\line He said,\line Hello, hey Heero\line You wanna give it a go,\line Oh \par
    Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da\line (Hey hey hey)\line Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee\line (Hee oh)\line Mocca chocolata ya ya\line (Ooh yeah)\line Creole Lord Gundam\line (Oh) \par
    Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,\line Ce soir (oh oh)\line Voulez-vous coucher avec moi\line (Yeah yeah yeah yeah) \par
    (Quatre:)\line He sat in his boudoir\line While he freshened up\line Boy drank all that magnolia wine\line On his black satin sheets\line Is where he started to freak,\line Yeah \par
    Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da\line (Da da yeah)\line Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee\line (Ooh yeah yeah)\line Mocca chocolata ya ya\line (Yeah, yeah)\line Creole Lord Gundam,\line Uh \par
    Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,\line Ce soir (ce soir)\line Voulez-vous coucher avec moi\line (Ooh) \par
    (Wufei:)\line Yeah, yeah, aw\line We come through with the\line Money and the garter belts\line Let 'em know we\line 'Bout that cake,\line Straight out the gate\line We independent men,\line Some mistake us for whores\line I'm saying, why spend mine\line When I can spend yours\line Disagree, well that's you\line And I'm sorry\line I'ma keep playing\line These cats out like Atari\line Wear high heeled shoes,\line Getting love from the dudes\line Four bad as* men\line From the space colonies\line Hey pilots, soul pilots\par
    Betta get that dough pilots \par
    We drink wine with\line Diamonds in the glass\line By the case, the\line Meaning of expensive taste\line We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya\line (Come on)\line Mocca chocolata\line (What)\line Creole Those Gundams \par
    One more time, come on \par
    Gundam\line (Ooh)\line All the Gundams\line (Ooh yeah)\line Gundam\line (Oh) \par
    (Heero:)\line Hey, hey, hey\line Touch of his skin\line Feeling silky smooth,\line Oh\line Colour of cafe au lait,\line All right\line Made the savage beast inside\line Roar until he cried \par
    More, more, more \par
    (Quatre:)\line Now he's back home\line Doing nine to five\line (Nine to five) \par
    (Duo:)\line Sleeping the gray flannel life \par
    (Heero:)\line But when he turns\line Off to sleep,\line Memories keep \par
    More, more, more \par
    Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da\line (Da da)\line Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee\line (Oh)\line Mocca chocolata ya ya\line (Ooh)\line Creole All those Gundams \par
    Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,\line Ce soir (ce soir)\line Voulez-vous coucher avec moi\line (All my sisters, yeah)\line Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,\line Ce soir (ce soir)\line Voulez-vous coucher avec moi\line (Oh) \par
    Come on, uh \par
    Duo\line L2\line Quatre\line Sandrock\line Wufei\line Hey, hey, uh uh uh\line Uh uh uh uh\line Duo\line Oh oh ohh\line Rockwilder baby\line Pilot of the Gundams here\line Oh ooh\line Da dum da dum\line Misdemeanor here \par
    Creole Those GW Pilots,\line Ooh yes\par
    \par
    \i0\tab The crows screams and cheers. Duo holds up a hand and sashays over to Heero. He sings "\f2\fs24 Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Ce soir Voulez-vous \par
    coucher avec moi Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,Ce soir Voulez-vous coucher avec moi" Heero merely smiles but he leans over to whisper to Duo "Just tonight? \par
    What about the rest of teh time?" Duo smiles and dances away. " Did you like that song???" *crowd cheers* "Ok now heres a song by our talented Quatre, in fact \par
    Quatre wrote it and hes gonna sing it for you" *Duo steps away from the mike, Quatre grabs it then all the lights go off except for teh spotlight on him* "I bet you all \par
    know who this is for I hope you like it\par
    Quatre:\par
    \f1\fs20 So hot, hot\line It's the S the L the I the M,\line Let me tell you\line What I wanna do\line Let me show you\line That I'm feelin' you\line Wanna sex\line Wanna ride with you\line Wanna taste\line Wanna put my lips\line All over you\line Can't get enough of you\line Always a kid for you\line So sweet, so very wet \line So good, girl you\line Make me sweat\line Girl I'm talkin' 'bout \par
    Peaches and cream\line I need it 'cause you know\line That I'm a fiend\line Gettin' freaky in my\line Bentley limousine\line It's even better when\line It's with ice cream\line Know what I mean\line Peaches and cream\line I need it 'cause you know\line That I'm a fiend\line Gettin' freaky in my\line Bentley limousine\line It's even better when\line It's with ice cream \line Know what I mean\line Peaches and cream \par
    I never thought\line That I would be\line So addicted to you\line On top, underneath,\line On the side of you\line Better yet baby\line Inside of you\line Love the way you\line Just flowin' down\line And I can feel it all around\line In the front\line In the back of you\line Ooh I love that taste of you \line Girl you know what\line I'm talking about \par
    Peaches and cream\line I need it 'cause you know\line That I'm a fiend\line Gettin' freaky in my\line Bentley limousine\line It's even better when\line It's with ice cream\line Know what I mean\line Peaches and cream\line I need it 'cause you know\line That I'm a fiend\line Gettin' freaky in my\line Bentley limousine\line It's even better when\line It's with ice cream \line Know what I mean\line Peaches and cream \par
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@\par
    Behind Quatre singing Wufei:"Peaches and cream, good. Quatre, good. Peaches and cream with Quatre, even better" Heero and Duo: \par
    *Making out don't notice a thing* Trowa:"My little Dragon i think you may be right, and as Duo asked earlier how good of an acrobat am i really?" \par
    Wufei *blushes, kisses trowa so he'll stop asking questions*\par
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@\par
    News person: Hello I'm at teh (band name here) show and it is WILD! Young Quatre Winner is now singing his new song, Peaches and cream. \par
    This band jsut keeps getting better and better.....fade out\par
    @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@\par
    Back inside\par
    Quatre:\par
    Peaches and cream\line I need it 'cause you know\line That I'm a fiend\line Gettin' freaky in my\line Bentley limousine\line It's even better when\line It's with ice cream\line Know what I mean\line Peaches and cream\line I need it 'cause you know\line That I'm a fiend\line Gettin' freaky in my\line Bentley limousine\line It's even better when\line It's with ice cream \line Know what I mean\line Peaches and cream \par
    I need it 'cause you know\line That I'm a fiend\line (You know I need it)\line Gettin' freaky in my\line Bentley limousine\line (I gotta have it)\line (It's always on my mind)\line Know what I mean,\line Peaches and cream \par
    I like it in my car or\line Even in my bed\line (I need it 'cause you know\line That I'm a fiend)\line (Gettin' freaky in my\line Bentley limousine)\line Or maybe on the stairs\line Ice cream,\line Know what I mean \par
    Peaches and cream\line Oh girl I need it\line (I need it 'cause you know\line That I'm a fiend)\line I gotta have it\line (Gettin' freaky in my\line Bentley limousine)\line It's always on my mind\line (It's even better when\line It's with ice cream)\line Know what I mean \line Peaches and cream\line I like it in my car\line (I need it 'cause you know\line That I'm a fiend)\line Or even in my bed\line (Gettin' freaky in my\line Bentley limousine)\line Or maybe on the stairs\line (It's even better when\line It's with ice cream)\line Know what I mean,\line Peaches and cream\line I need it 'cause you know\line That I'm a fiend\par
    \par
    \par
    \par
    Thank you\par
    \par
    *everyone runs out, duo takes mike* Thanks Cat! And know a brief intermision!!!!!!!!!!" *all run out*\par
    \par
    \par
    \par
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\par
    \par
    \par
    Well did you like it? I hope so, Umm please review I do have an idea for the next part of this story but I'm not sure whether i will do it or not. \par
    DO you think I should? ne of my freinds says I should have a lemon or at least a lime in here do you think so? i have an idea for that if the fans \par
    want it... \par
    1-kawaii-cute\par
    2- bishounen- hot guy\par
    3-omae o korosu- i'm gonna kill you(heero's favorite phrase)\f0\par
    }
    


End file.
